


At What Cost?

by Nargle_Impeachment_Committee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nargle_Impeachment_Committee/pseuds/Nargle_Impeachment_Committee
Summary: Voldemort looked into his servant’s mind and realized that Peter had no intention of letting his friends die that night. “A waste, really, to lose you so early. But alas, it must be done.”Peter heard the faint pop that signaled apparition.“Avada Kedavra.”





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really only posting this here to get it off of my Tumblr. Anyways, enjoy! -Athena

He had made his bed and he would lie in it.

He was — was — a Marauder, yet he gave them all away. But for what? And at what cost? He had no choice now. Well, he had two choices, but one of them would be the death of him.

Literally.

But wasn’t that what marauders did? What they promised? That if the time ever came, they’d die for one another?

No. He’d live with the guilt. Why was he guilty anyway? All he did was tag along behind them. He was never close. They never needed him. Besides. He was important now. The Dark Lord was dependent on him. When they won, he would have all the glory he deserved.

But at what cost?

At no cost, of course. He was never friends with Lily. Not close friends, anyway. Then again, the was always nice to him, though. Always sneaking those biscuits he liked from the kitchen on her Head Girl rounds. And she played chess with him when the others were busy. But still…

And James. James was always a lot closer to Sirius than he was to him. But he still brought Peter sugar quills from Honeydukes whenever he was upset or stressed about an upcoming exam. And he let him fly his broom. And use his cloak. And…

But Harry. Little baby Harry. Mini-Prongs Harry. Sweet, innocent Harry. It was okay. Harry wouldn’t know. He’d only seen Harry a handful of times. Not enough to have an attachment, anyway. And Harry would never know what happened.

But at what cost?

Why did he feel so guilty?

They weren’t his friends, so why did he feel so sad?

It’s them or me, he thought to himself. After all, he’d made his bed, and he would lie in it.

* * *

 

“Nice costume, mister!”

When the boy realized it wasn’t, actually, a costume, he ran to his mother. The man who called himself Lord Voldemort didn’t choose to Avada Kedavra the child, and Peter was surprised.

He hoped his master would show mercy one last time.

Voldemort continued on to the Potter residence, unaware of the rat following close behind. It’s not like he could see the rat, for Wormtail had worn his old friend’s invisibility cloak. He had gotten it from Dumbledore, saying that James would be in need of it soon.

He was always good at telling lies.

Only, this wasn’t really a lie, was it?

Voldemort was coming up on the Potters’ house now, Wormtail was hoping, praying, for some sort of miracle. The McKinnons had just narrowly escaped death by apparating to a predetermined safehouse in France. Maybe the Potters would have a similar plan.

They were at the Potters’ house now, and Voldemort’s knuckles were rapping at the front door. Wormtail changed into his human form and apparated himself inside. James was there, and Peter noticed he was wandless.

Shoving his wand and the cloak into James’ hands, he said “Go! Run, it’s him! I’m so, so sorry, Prongs.”

James, to his credit, just ran upstairs to Lily and Harry without question. The door burst open, and Peter immediately dropped to his knees, begging for the mercy he knew the Dark Lord wouldn’t give. “Please, my Lord. Please. Spare them, kill me instead. Please.”

“Your acting has been commendable.  Step aside, Wormtail, so I can—“

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“ _No_.”

Voldemort looked into his servant’s mind and realized that Peter had no intention of letting his friends die that night. “A waste, really, to lose you so early. But alas, it must be done.”

Peter heard the faint pop that signaled apparition.

“ _Avada Kedavra_.”


End file.
